Letters to Pluto
by cko2
Summary: Sailor Moon, Ranma, and Top Gear? Yes this is a very weird story of The lost boy being forced to act as Pluto and put together a set of teams, yes thats 3 teams of scouts. Yes Ranma is also in a fuku along with a bunch of guys...dont ask, just read.


Letters to Pluto from Pluto

By Jason Walters

I do not own any of the anime I use in this piece or any other pieces of fan fiction that are mentioned in this piece. I do hope any one seeing their work will get the humor and please take it that I like the work of everyone mentioned. I do hope that some of the writers who s work I borrow don t mind, but I do not even know how to get a hold of some of them to even ask to use and I do say I am sorry but I will give credit to everyone used at the end of the fic. This piece uses the idea of one Sailor Pluto writing letters to a different one. The writer is Ryoga Hibiki as a Sailor Pluto. Yes, Lost Boy him self and some of the weird things that he has had to deal in starting his scouts off and dealing with the whole time line thing.  
_

Dear Pluto #400,100,200 I wanted to thank you for the help in helping me find my way back to my gates of time. Please send my thanks to your Sailor Mars for fixing my lack of direction sense. Now I can get to within one mile of where I need to be, the way she talked it should be cured with in the next year. Now I just have to wait to fix the time displacement The boomer helped in minding the gates when I get a little lost in them. It takes a few hours to figure out where I am in the time stream when I get lost in them. I am not sure where she dug it help but Angie helps a lot though. Please give our regards from both of us to Mars.  
I have also taken your advice and built a small apartment around the gates. After that tour of the different gates that we seen by accident I thought that the dark fogged gates really sucks. I wanted something different and I liked your place a lot. Besides, Angie is going to be using it more then me anyway.  
Well, we found where the last Pluto went off to last week. She retired to the south of France in the middle of the 20th century. She explained that she chose me for her replacement, taught me just enough to be a danger and then left. I am still annoyed with her for doing that. I had lots of meaning in my life with trying to kill my greatest rival, Ranma Saotome. But now I have to cover the gates of time and keep history safe from idiots. I am not looking forward to the Black Moon Affair that almost every world of with the scouts seems to do deal with. Weather or not I will have to deal with it is to be seen. I don t deal with the future much cause I am not that worried weather or not Crystal Tokyo comes into being or not. Let other Pluto s deal with that madness of dealing with it. I could care less. Its enough dealing with getting ready for my scouts to wake up soon and deal the Negaverse. I really am glad to have Angie for the help that she can give me. On a different note to say about something .MARS, YOU WITCH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ANGIE A S-33 BOOMER YOU JACKASS!  
Sorry, its just that Mars did something really bad I am hating her for. She made Angie a S-33 boomer, the sexoirds from that world where we met Sky Knight and the Knight Sabers. She not only got one of those types of boomers, but programmed it to end helping he get over my problem with naked females. Its not my fault that I ended up puking all the time whenever I get into something where someone was wearing very little or even being hit on by women. I guess having an issue like that does really hurt to trying to deal with the female part of the species. Angie takes some type of delight in tormenting me and ended up seducing me several times recently. I am mad at Mars for doing something like that. But I can understand with how times I would catch her in the bath, have a nose bleed and pass out, with all the other scouts thinking I was gay. I still have trouble thinking that Mars is the brains in your group. Serena and not Ami being the brains of the group is still hard to fathom. I still have trouble seeing Ami as the dumb blond of the group and not Serena. Well, I have to run and get the Wreaking Crew ready to start teaching the Senshi how to deal with their powers and how to fight. I do not know who the scouts are going to because I do want some type of surprise. I have avoided looking at who the Senshi are, but I know that the cats are going to finding them with in the next month.

Thanks.  
Ryoga Hibiki

Dear Pluto,  
I do not even believe how they did it, but the damn cats totally screwed things up. They totally and royally managed to screw things up even worse then I can even think about. Luna and Arteries missed the wrong country, the wrong group of people and even the wrong sex. They ended up in The United States in the Midwest part of the county. But somehow they woke every single one of the scouts including an extra Pluto. The best part is that they made all the scouts male, not just any males, but most of them are middle aged over weight out of shape white guys. Add to the screw up even more if that all the scouts look really stupid in the sailor fuku s and make up. With the scouts being in the US, I am not sure how I am going to be able to deal with them having to fight a war in Japan when none of them speak Japanese or not much about the culture. I now have to deal with 10 really pissed off guys that are stuck with a job they are not able to deal with and pissed off because of them having to deal with wearing a miniskirt. Ok, just one likes the outfit, but he is very weird though ..  
I am sorry about sounding very pissed off in the first part of this letter but I started the letter the day after everything happened and since then I have had a couple of weeks to calm down and think about what is going on. I have much to explain how this group is taking to their new job, they have managed to channel their attacks though other objects since they felt that the whole attack words and gestures where rather silly. This group is very much into guns, all of them to some extent, some more then others. But the one thing they all share in common if that they all air soft. They have managed to channel their attacks though air soft guns and other gear. Do you remember that a lot of the Pluto s talking about at least one of their members being involved in motor sports or something along that lines? This group has taken that that to a new level. Three of the scouts have been able to summon some type of vehicle in scout form to use for getting around. But it has worked. I had to work something out with the gates of time to act as a doorway to get the scouts to be able to respond to an attack that the Dark Kingdom does in Japan. Myself or Angie comes across an attack we send the signal to the scouts and they get ready and we open a gateway for them and they deal with the attack and then when its over they go home. It sucks cause of the time difference in the two places. They have been talking about getting some more help or at least get someone in Japan to deal with slowing things down till they get their at least. We have been fighting a very expanding war with the Dark Kingdom and its getting out of hand. General Jadeite was not defeated quickly as most of the times other Pluto s get to deal with. After the first couple of attacks the bad guys started to use more foot troops, We are now looking at around the average attack of about 20 to 30 troops, we are hard pressed at times to defeat them, but we are doing it. Does anyone else have their gates of time end up having a sense of humor? The gates will not allow anyone to even look for the princess and her court since we would use the extra firepower right now. The gates just give a big red x every time someone tries to find them. It is getting annoying with the snide comments once and in a while. Yes, I seem to be cursed or blessed to have a gate of time that has a personality, I am just not sure which it is right now though, I just find it annoying at times.

I should take this time to give you a very big laugh or visions of horror telling you about my Sailor Scouts.

Lets start with how everyone lists the scouts in order and go from there.  
But first I should let you know that after being active the scouts decided that as group they would not prance around posing and making stupid speeches. Not that I can blame them for that. That went over very well with the cats .sigh. The funny thing is that they could not stand the standard attacks that came with the suits. Them managed to use their powers to channel the power into some type of weapon. It could be anything that they can get their hands on. Since some of the group are down right scary otaku some of their weapons choice are strange. But since one of the group runs his own business you will see where they got the idea for ranged attacks.

Sailor Moon: His name is Danielle, yes, it is a guy. He is a guy in his early 50 s who is married with 2 kids. The funny thing is, he is a cross dresser who wears his wife s clothing better then she does. The really bad part is that he always has a cigar sticking out of his month and still wears a beard which leaves a very scary sight though. He runs a air soft store and repair shop, he a employs one of the others and couple more hang out at the shop enough to make people think that they work there.  
His weapon of choice is a heavy-modded M-60 air soft gun with a big box magazine. He carries a .45 air soft sidearm pistol.

The extra Sailor Pluto is Snowball, not sure what his name is, that s only one he answers to. He is a heavyset white guy in his 20 s with glasses and has a huge love of Pontiac cars and is also a huge sci-fi geek. His weapon of choice is a Berret Light .50 air soft sniper rifle with a pair of .45 pistols for backup.

Sailor Mars: Jessie, skinny white guy in mid 20 s with glasses and sneaky as hell. Can manage to disappear almost any time and appear where you don t expect him to be. He has to be one of the most armed of the scouts with the guns he carries, a semi auto air soft shot gun, a pump action air soft shotgun across his back, a Luger pistol, a .45 pistol, and one Glock pistol.

Sailor Neo Moon(with Chibi-moons colors): Playboy, the groups womanizer bar none and expert on seducing women. In the first few fights the group had he managed to seduce two Yuma females and bring them over to our side. No one is quite sure how he did it and he wont say, when ever he is asked or the girls are asked then just smile and nod. Somehow with his transformation he ended up with a motorcycle, it s a sport bike that he uses to buzz around in form and uses to help on the battlefield at times. Its weird how much use he gets out of it. Weapons are a pair of short MP-5 s and a .45 pistol.

Sailor Jupiter: How to describe this guy .his is a stereotype all the way. There is no other way to talk about him with out thinking that. His name is Billy Ray and he is a Redneck though and though. One things that can not even begin to think about with out looking at him is how even in scout form he wears a John Deere baseball cap. He also somehow else has access to a truck in form. Not anything normal for him, oh no, it s a 1986 Chevy pickup truck with a big lift kit and big mud tires and really loud exhaust pipes. His weapons of choice are a UR-111 bolt action rifle with scope and a old German luger sidearm, yes still air soft guns.

Sailor Neptune: This guy is just downright scary and goes by the name of Knife. Yes, he is an outlaw biker in his 50 s with black leather, beard, beer gut, and drives a full dress Harley in form. Yes, his fuku is black leather, go figure.  
His weapons of choice are a baseball bat for close in work, a M-14 with scope, 2 .45 pistols, and way to many knives to think about. He is one very bad ass dude, he even beat me very quickly during a practice one time. It was down right annoying.

Sailor Uranus: Just call him Mooch, because that s the only way to figure him out. If you have food, he will try to get some from you. He has even eaten a Yuma once cause it was made out of cake. He is a 20 something heavyset black guy with a small beard. He uses a M-16 assault rifle with a .45 sidearm.

Sailor Saturn: Spike, the most out going member of the scouts and has to the best dresser of the group out of the fuku s. He is a early 20 s white guy that is a out right flaming gay guy. Real hip and totally fashionable all the time and really hates the way Billy ray dresses all the time, but has learned to deal with it. He is the truly heavy weapons member of he team. His weapon is a backpack mounted minigun with ammo packs and a battery. He really does hose things down when he opens up with that things though, he does carry a .45 side arm.

Sailor Venus: Greg, he is in his mid 40 s with grey hair and thin frame. He carries a M-16 rifle with under slung M203 grenade launcher and two bandoliers of grenades for it along with the classic .45 side arm that seems to be common with this group.

Sailor Mercury: Scott, middle 30 s white guy with the beer gut and glasses that always seem to be tinted in different colors when ever he transforms. He has used the computer to much different effect then any other mercury I have seen. He uses it for commo traffic and the data links and scanning parts also.  
His weapons are 4 .45 side arms, 2 toy light sabers that do cut damn near anything and lots of smoke grenades.

The other thing that they have changed is that they all have gone for a battle vest to carry extra magazines for their weapons, a couple of air soft grenades for room cleaning(you have never seen the types of messes these things can cause for being toys they act like the real thing and are totally legal to use. They also use a tactical radio with ear piece to talk to each other, sealed glasses that are proof from flash, and extra water or something on their vest along with a first aid kit. I would never say it but these guys are really scary for how well they work together and put fire into a target.

Thanks for your time and I will tell you all about the trouble we have run into in both Japan and in the UK.

Singed,  
Ryoga Hibiki.

Dear Pluto,  
Yes, It s me again with a new update on my world. Things to say the least have gotten out of control dealing with the Dark Kingdom. We first got into some minor fights with them around the world. It really sucks having to use myself and Angie as watchdogs at the time gates to find when the Yuma would attack anyplace. We would send a signal to the scouts and then grab them though gates into the gates of time for staging and then deploy to where ever they would need to hit. The really nice thing that has come about in this brushfire war we are fighting with them is the bikes and truck that scouts have come up as part of their uniform. It makes transport of the group to sites much easier that s for sure. Most of fights that we have seen end up being in Japan and England. The Dark Kingdom has also been using two totally different attack patterns also in each place. In Japan they use mass attacks and stealth most of the time. In England they seem to have seen too many road war shows for some reason and their attacks work out to be very highly mobile and using car based Yuma, it really is weird. In Japan we seem to be fighting a much better Jadeite who is using his head in my world. In England we seem to be fighting some nut case that bases his look and attack profile off a movie called The Road Warrior and yes, he is calling himself Lord Humongous. He even has Yuma transformed into cars and attacks the highways around London. They seem to attack lots of weird times and with the whole time zone things it leads to lots of lack of sleep on the scouts time and makes their normal lives hell. All of them have let their wives know that are married to help cover and to help deal with weird things that have happened. This lead me to think about getting some other teams in Japan and England to help deal with holding the line until the scouts can show up and deal with minor attacks if need be. I asked the cats to help out and power up some new items to make two new teams for helping out main team. I asked several members of the Wreaking Crew to help out dealing with attacks in Japan. I had Angie find some people to make into a team for England .lets just say that team is very .weird to say the least. Anyway, team Japan is made up of 5 members of the madness that is my old stomping ground and I will give you a run down on what some of them are doing now years later. The wands the cats gave only work for females so I had to chose 5 ladies to work with. Some of the choices where not what you would expect, the wands sort of chose their users to some extent. Keeping with the theme that the scouts chose with went with the channeling power and used air soft guns since they are cheap to find and legal almost anywhere though. Everyone uses the same weapon unless noted in their write up. Main weapon is the AK-47 with bulk magazine, sidearm is a .45 pistol and a few of them use close combat weapons. They also have the vest and extra mags and other things the main team uses. It helps when one of the scouts runs a shop to provide guns and ammo to the teams. The bad thing is I think Mercury had help in choosing names for the new scouts and power setup with colors. I think I might have to have words with him later about that. The Japanese scouts are names after 1960 s muscle cars from the US and their colors are based on colors that you could get with that car.

The team leader is someone I would never have chosen in years. Kasumi is who was chosen as the team leader and the first of the new scouts that come up in the search. I was using a device from Luna to chose who would make the best Scouts for the Japanese team.

Here is the listing of the team.

Sailor Cuda, Kasumi is this scout and her colors are Plum Crazy Purple with Flat Black high lights. She is the one person that uses a different weapon then the rest of the team. She uses a backpack mounted Minigun for the main gun and it is really funny to watch her use it in combat, She really knows how to put fire where it is needed most and very good with it.

Sailor Cobra, Ranma-chan is this scout and her colors are Blue with White high lights. She is still very good and hand to hand combat. Needless to say Ranma does not like the fuku much and really does not want to do the job at times, but has to be reminded of her duty at times. Ranma still has the curse and it gets active when he transforms in to his scout form.

Sailor Daytona, is Hinako and her colors are Lemon Twist with Flat Black high lights. She does have a handle on her age change thing and now looks to be about 15 all the time after getting cured of the problem.

Sailor Nova, is Kodachi who has the colors Burnt Ornange with White high lights. She really loves the job and teases Ranma all the time about doing a better job then him. She still uses stuff from gymnastics and also uses an under slung grenade launcher on her AK-47.

Sailor Scrambler is Ukyo with the colors of Red, White, and Blue. She really loves to do something different and still uses her spatula for a backup weapon. She also still used her mini spats and flour bombs also to deal with her enemies.

As for what is going on with the other members of the Wreaking Crew and the new scouts, much has changed though.

The first thing that happened is that after a night of drinking, not his fault, but Happosais. Ranma and the Tendo sisters got drunk after Kasumi found something left over and served it. It was a soda lust potion, and with the fathers out for the night things got out of hand and the sisters got to really see how much of a horse Ranma was. 9 months later all 3 sisters gave birth to girls. Akane did not marry Ranma, Nabs did though, and Kasumi married Kuno of all people.

Akane is single and is a famous porn star that does lesbian type movies. She has two daughters, one of which is Ranmas. She said she always hated guys, go figure she would really turn into a porn star of that type though.

Nabiki married Ranma not long after, She went to school and become a bunnies women and handles the dojo accounts and expanded the dojo into many places around the world. Ranma runs the dojo and is the grandmaster of anything goes. He beat Happosai to get the title after much thought. Now is one of the better known martial artist around the world though.

Kasumi ended up marring Kuno and the both of them found out each was into cooking and opened a traveling show of knife throwing and cooking demos around the city and the county. They have 2 more kids besides the one she had with Ranma.

Mr. Tendo married the teacher Hinako Ninomiya, the age changing teacher. They ended up having one son. Hino got her aging problem under control and now looks to appear about 14 or all the time. You can see what problems that can cause with her son being almost the same age as her or her going out with her husband.

The amazons started a colony of them in Japan. They still have the Cat Caf and run it there with many amazons coming from china for a while and then going home. Shampoo is the head of the Japan group and is married to a chess golfer of all people. don t ask about how that worked out, cause they have not said anything about it. Moose works as a martial arts stuntman to movies in Japan and is still single, but has lots of girlfriends at any given time.  
The ghoul went back to China.

Ukyo and her ninja help got married and have 2 kids cursed water for him and he becomes a she and with instant packs, he got pregnant. They both still run a chain of restaurants around the city.

The black rose is now the principle at the high school instead of her father and is now mostly sane, sometimes she scares everyone with her laugh now and then. She also teaches advance chemistry to high ranking students. Their dad now lives in nursing home do to many blows to the head.

Happosai has not been seen in years which may or may not be a good thing after being beaten by Ranma and giving him the Grandmaster title.

Taro got his named changed by getting married to a very quiet girl, I don t know much about her because she is that quite. He now uses his curse as a one man building wreaker. They have 3 kids.

Genma and his wife led life a very quite life all of a sudden when she told him she was pregnant with twins, both girls which really ruined his day. And then he had to get a job which really made his year

As for myself, just after I found out about the Tendo sisters being pregnant I got tagged to become Sailor Pluto which the last one dragged me to seek medical help and heavy work with my temper and getting along with people and not blaming Ranma for all my problems. I did not marry Akira because of this, but she understood that I had a job out of the county I had to take, It was not lying about the job, but it was true it was out of the county, and space and time also. Now if I could avoid running into every person that builds a bloody time machine it would help. I am not even sure how many of the blasted thing I have ran into over the years. Somehow the blue police call box I seem to stumble into the most. The Doctor really is a great host, when he is not being chased by sliver machines for some reason and seems to always have a new wardrobe and new girlfriend every time I run into him.

Dear Pu,  
Here is the letter you wanted to hear about and the team Angie formed in England and I had nothing to do with. Who they are I have now idea and I have no idea cause she wont talk, not they say anything at all when asked.  
Since the battles over there deal with high speeds and cars the team is based around cars and doing battle with them the team is using cars as their main form of attack. It really is something to see a group of yomu doing battle being attacked by 3 cars with guns. Yes, its really looks like a scene out of The Road Warrior movie or other type of waste land style movie. The attacks start out with Lord Humungus leading an attack from his yomu based attack car, yes he has yomu transformed into cars and trucks and also bikes being rode by other yomu armed with different type of weapons and attacks. They do the smash and grab of energy draining and also causing mayhem during their attacks also since the police can not seem to deal with them when they get outgunned and out numbered at times. This lead to Angie going and creating a team to deal with attacks over their and if nothing else to at least slow down the yomu until the scouts can get there with in a few minutes of the call coming to the gates of time. Yes, the gates of time now look more like a command center then the empty space that most Pluto s have to deal with. By the way, because of that Angie wants to thank you for the bridge bunnies you sent her to help out. Now I have 6 more S-33 boomers that think I am cute and a stud .thanks a lot Pluto. Now I now how Ranma felt with being chased by all the girls expect in my case they don t mind sharing .sigh .  
Anyway, as for Team England as we refer to them or rather we call them Team Stig, they don t say anything and when they do communicate they send you a text message about it and then its short.  
The team dresses all in black leather jackets, pants, and boots with gloves. To top this off they also wear a black racing helmet with a blacked out visor. The personal weapons they all carry are a short double barreled shotgun on one hip, and the other hip carries a .45 pistol. All their ranged weapons are air soft based guns that they channel their powers though like the rest of the teams. The cars all carry a small turret that houses a air soft minigun that can be used to fire at attackers. The cars also carry a smoke screen out back to help confuse and cover retreats when they need to.

Stig #1. He is rather tall and husky and moves like a lineman for dealing with people. He loves to also carry a really big sledgehammer with him for dealing with problems. He is just that type to pound first and he also loves power and heavy metal music, not sure why. He goes into battle blasting some type of loud rock group over the PA system he put into his car.  
Speaking of his ride, he drives a 1978 Black Trans-am with a gold decal on the hood, t-tops, a CB and full role cage and rally car suspion and mud flaps on it. I think Angie was watching to much 80 s movies when she did this member of the team though.

Stig #2. This one is average height and likes to listen to classic music when not in combat. He also takes time to think things though and do checklists. Gets mad when someone pushes him to fast on list for checking things .then first two stig s fight all the time about this all the time with out words.  
His car is a 2005 Mitsu Lans-evo rally car that is all black.

Stig #3 is short and everyone seems to treat him like a member of a boy band for some reason. Anyway he seems to moderate between the two other stigs and really don t have much in the way of music choices. His car is a 2005 Subaru WRX STI rally car that is all black.

There you have it, all teams that have been active as magical girls per say with no trace of the real scouts so far damn time gates. But I do hope you enjoy this letter since I know Mars is laughing her butt off right now with what she has done and gotten to read in this .sigh.  
I will drop you a another set of letters next week telling you about some of my travels when I get lost on other worlds at times until Angie finds me and drags me home.

Yours truly,  
Lost Boy, Sailor Pluto.

Dear Pluto,  
Well, since I was not busy or lost this week, I thought that I would send you a letter telling you about some of the people that I have run or ran away from in some cases when you really screw up a first meeting with someone.  
I will talk about some of the places I have been by referring to the fan fiction that you love so much from that one earth that was the cause of some upset among all the Pluto s a couple of years ago. I am still not sure how you tapped into that cross time computer link that Sean Gaffney has setup with his home world. Yes, the same world that was the cause of the whole Pluto on trial for messing with a different world thing. I am still not sure how you got a link into his fan fiction link that he reads with out him or that worlds Pluto from finding out about it.  
But anyway, I will talking about some of the worlds I have gotten lost in over the past few months and dealt with some of the people who live their. I will be talking about the fan fiction and the writer who wrote it so that you know who in the world I am talking about since you where the one that started this whole mess anyway

Anyway, the first world that I ran into and ran from for my life after getting lost there. The Return by Josh Temple You know the running joke we make about ranma being a mother in this world and we refer to her as Sailor Mommy. NEVER, EVER CALL HER THAT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! I got lost as normal and walked into a lady in the shower in a locker room .can you guess who it was? You guessed it , Sunshine herself the first things I did was utter the very wrong words when I found myself there . OH SHIT! IT S SAILOR MOMMY! Yes, the next hour is not fun I still have the claw marks in my ass where she got a lucky hit in with her claws .that hurt damnit. The lasting battle did some damage to the building we where in, I really don t know where it was though and I think we killed a vampire or two also I could be wrong but it was murder trying to dodge all her attacks and then getting her kids into the act against what they thought was some super powered pervert.

A different world a stopped by for a few days to recover from the last world was really weird.  
Vengeance And A Half by Fire.  
I really have to say I feel sorry for everyone in this world for much crap is going on and the different groups in a very bloody war that s for sure. I really feel for sorry for this Pluto if she ever recovers to fix the big mess that this world is in that s for sure. I do have to say that the grown up version of Black Lady and my counter part in this world do make a cute couple though. I should head back at some time to mess with Ranma and the gang about turning him into a magical girl .maybe not, that would be to cruel after all the crap they are going though already with Saturn about to kick some ass with Mistress 9 taking over to early.

By the way, I think I broke Sean when I stopped by the radio station last week asking to use the bathroom.  
Made of Stone by Sean Gaffney.  
I got lost again looking for the restroom and walked into the radio station and asked to use the bathroom. I think he was very confused when I showed up holding the time staff and being nice I think he might have been to out of it cause I really don t want to know what Saturn was doing under the desk though. I left quite quickly though before anything happened at least.

I really don t know if its me or if somehow Angie guides me at time for being lost by sometimes I have this annoying problem of walking into very compromising places and times.  
Shattered Ice by Shanejayell The only things I am going to say about this world if I really didn t know Ami had that much control over ice. Talk about frosting over the windows and the things she can do with ice ouch I really don t want to know where she was sticking that ice circle.

In really weird news, we got a visit to our world by the drunken wanderer himself for a few days. Yes LT was here. I am not sure what was worst, him laughing his ass off or the way I shut him up with a comment about cheerleaders.  
Drunkards Walk by Robert M. Schroeck Yes we got a visit by Douglas Q. Loony Tunes Sangnoir himself. He dropped in out cold in the middle of one of our practice events with all the scouts in one place to work out tactics. Yes we had all the there teams at the gates doing a practice event when he popped out of them not sure how that happened though. But when he came to we introduced ourselves and seeing the guys in drag he was rolling on the group laughing his butt off at the site of them. Needless to say I made the comment that it was his luck that he would be coming from dealing with the real cheerleaders or get to couch a bunch of young teen girls in the same uniforms and much less support for them then we have. He was impressed by the way we are running things and blown away by the insanity that is Sailor Mercury. I am still not sure what he said to Merc after being handed a copy of Gurps supers where it lists his powers and character though. He did stay a couple of weeks and did help out with a couple of battles though which was nice of him though. At least this time he got to a new world with having to be out cold. I helped him on his next leg of his trip by getting lost with him. Still not sure where we ended up though hhmmm.

Now I remember where we got to, we got to that wacky group of boy scouts I found. Boy Scouts by Matthew Atanian This world is one of the weird Ranma setting I have to or even heard about. This world I have to say my counter part seems to be a running joke and is one of the only cast of Ranma that shows up. The wackiness of this world is something else. Matt and Matty chasing Sarah are something else to say the least. None of the scouts parents knowing of the curses is funny and the whole Tendo vibe I get from the Sarah and her sisters is really wrong some how, not sure why though. The actions of Matty coming out of the closet was very funny to see though. Nicole boyfriend Jason and the people who deals with can by down right out in left field after dealing with the rest of the gang of scouts though. I have to make a note of Kenny though .I really like him, neat kid. I think I might have to have him meet Washu sometime though.

One world that I did visit that I liked and would have liked to stay longer but did not get the chance was one where Ami come out to the public and was working with the military and having a boy friend that turned into a demon. I also got spar with Saturn also in my wonderings of that world.  
The fragility of time by ETjEagle.

I am not sure what I get into more trouble with girls throwing themselves at me or walking to really bad timing of things. This leads to one other world where I had my counter wanting to kill me for something I had knowing to do with expect walk though the wrong door again the story of my life.  
Genma s Daughter by Deborah Goldsmith.  
I step though a door and get grabbed by a female Ranma-chan and kissed deeply and after coming up for air, I see this worlds Lost Boy being very pissed off and yells something about keeping my hands off his soon to be wife. It took lots of fast talking to get out of having to fight myself in that world and I found out that me and a female Ranma where getting married in about a week or something. That world just gave me nightmares for a week though Me and Ranma getting married. good luck to them but man that was not the best world to visit though. It was fun to see Ranma as a very skilled violin player though.

I was just having a chat with Angie the other day when she made a comment about a new fan fic she found in that listing you sent her. She now has been talking to several Washu s trying to find the dude in their to get him to show up here. Which leads us to her basic nature Sleeping with the girls by Admiral Tigerclaw.  
This also lead to one other problem I just found out about sigh. The gates of time have a hidden AI program she found from a different story and went looking for it in our gates. She found it and hacked it. When you gave her to me you forgot about eh major issue of the S-33 boomer right? Wrong, you totally forgot about their weapon linkup setup in her. She used it to link with the gates and now has total control over them. They still work with the staff I carry , but she can now do some very weird things with them. After all the other stuff we have done to the thing I am expecting a cheese sandwich to pop out of them plotting to take over the world soon. This lead to one thing that came about in all this mess the other day I found out about the story from her talking to a Washu somewhere. She was asking how to key into someone using the gates of time to find someone that jumped to different worlds to cause them to go someplace else. I really feel sorry for that poor bastard though, she has been trying to get him to appear in her bed to be able to not let him out until she has her way with him and Luna that he is traveling with. That s why I feel sorry for the poor bastard if he shows up here. I know you really are enjoying this mess I am in to say the least, other wise you would have given me a sexaroid boomer for a keeper.

Speaking of fun. I have a copy of the drunken party of the knight sabers had when all the girls spiked the punch and got Sky Knight drunk. I am bringing it to the party next week at club Pluto. I know many of the other Pluto s where asking about it when the topic came up a few months ago. I got a copy form someone that does more traveling then I do and it s the real deal. Just don t ask how he worked his way around the Celia s sectary stuff in the building.  
I am really glad that everyone worked the stuff out of their system over that mess with Lina Inverse going nuts and trashing worlds and the one world scouts going over the beat up their counter parts from a different world at least. I do have to say after watching this group of night sabers, I just have to say that Celia really needs to get laid quite badly though. I guess it does not help having to put up with the crap that Burt builds though. But I might have to ask him to make me one of those Light Sabers though. Very cool weapon though.  
Bubblegum Zone by Burt van Vliet.  
The cross time adventures of Athena and Sheila by Chris Davies and Jeff Hosmer.  
Trials and Errors by Sean Gaffney and Jeff Hosmer.

That reminds me, I was wondering which one of us should talk to that one Pluto and invite her to club Pluto since now one has even seen her though. I am wondering if she can even show up. Sailor Moon V By Troy Stanton I have been really wanting to have her meet Sailor Mommy though. Two succubus talking shop would be fun to hear about though since they really are two different types of the same race. But both of them have no problem with Incest though. The other thing I really wonder about is inflicting that worlds Venus on anyone from the Return though. We both thought that the brood was bad now, after talking to that worlds Venus for any length of time I really feel for sorry for the brood though. I am not sure how the rest of that worlds scouts would react to a chaos bound Moon, a vampire Merc, and the whole negaverse things with their lovers though.

By the way, did I tell you I got kidnapped by the trailer trash of the muilt verse? Yes I got kidnapped and slept with Athena. We really don t know how else to talk about her. She really is much worst then Angie when it comes to wanting to sleep with people. She is nice though, but she really reminds me of those redneck women that live in trailer parks that always appear and that talk show, Jerry Springer. The show where everyone is sleeping with everyone else and them talking about leads to one big fight over a guy or something. I still have trouble dealing with she is the past life of quite Ami though. The idea of Molly being a scout though or should I say Naru or something like that being a scout is to weird. I guess it makes sense since she if such a big monster magnet though. I have to say some of the stuff that group of scouts goes though is funny and weird. But them being gamers is the best part though.  
Sailor Moon Z by Jeff Hosmer and John Biles.

Anyway, I have to run and deal with other things going on and I hope you enjoyed yet a new letter of the mess you made of my life Pluto. I will send some other letters as I visit other worlds since I still get lost a lot. I am not sure if there is something to be said for a Sailor Pluto that gets lost in other worlds and times.

Troubled.  
Lost Boy.

Authors notes:  
No, I do not know what I was smoking when I started this story. Nor, can I tell you just how the idea came about for it. I know the basic idea has been sitting around since I read the Trails and Errors and The crosstime romp of the different worlds of Pluto and Cub Pluto. That idea was very cool and I wanted to do something with the idea somehow that would not wreak that setting. After reading way to much fan fiction over the years and getting ideas for stuff I have tried doing some basic writing and really never got much done. I think this will be the forth story that I have written that will be online. I did start and never got anywhere with a Sailor Moon and Battlletech idea and a Dukes of Hazzard crossover with Daisy Duke using the General Lee to race Tak from Initial D on his home course. I think the idea might have come from an air soft event that attended and seeing the person that put it on was in a pose at one point that I though of Sailor Bubba for some reason and from there it kind of got run with. The scouts of this are mostly based on people I know with some humor taken in changing names and an idea of something about that person lending itself to that idea of a scout. The thing is, if you are going to poke fun at people you know in humor, Poke fun at yourself first. I do hope you guys take this in the humor it was intended .(waits for the burning torches).  
Lets see, none of the fics talked about in this fic I own, I just hope the writers don t mind me talking about their stuff and doing a weird style of review for their work though. Sailor Moon, Ranma , and Top Gear I do not own. Nor the movie the road warrior.

As for the scouts based on people.  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Uranus are all based on people I have played air soft with.  
Extra Sailor Pluto is based on some one I game with .I know when he reads this I am so going to die in the next game session.  
Sailor Neo-Moon is based on a friend that is into cars and I have known for a few years. Yes, the motorcycle and playboy type is him. Sailor Jupiter is based on very loose on the stereotype redneck mixed with the comedian that has the tag line Get R Done .  
Sailor Neptune is based on the really bad ass outlaw type bikers from the movies and real life. Not based on any real person.  
Sailor Saturn is based on a gay friend I know though someone else and the idea was too much to pass up for not using it.  
Sailor Venus is based on someone from an old anime group I was in and did help to get me write the some other fics I have written. Yes, he is a big Sailor Moon fan also.  
As for poking fun at myself I had to put myself into the role of my favorite sailor scout Sailor Mercury.

Wow, talk about the time it took to really write this. I talked about working on it during the Fan fiction panel at Anime Central in May of 2010 where I was one of the panel guests. I started the fic about a month before the con I think and I kidded Burt about getting something done before he posted anything new about chapter 11 of his SI story. Well, its about 12:15am of Oct 28, 2010 and I am putting this story to bed for calling it done. Now its just running though and proof readings stuff for names that are wrong and little things like that. But it is done. I am not sure if the style of writing kills or makes the fic, but it was something that I could very easy crank out when I sat down in from of the computer to write every couple of months. I really need to crank out something much faster since I have an idea for a Ranma Top Gear story with Ranma-chan as Sailor Stig. That idea come from a picture that someone gave me at anime central this year and I told the artist I would write something just for that shot. The picture is Ranma in a white sundress holding a pager.

Jan 5, 2011.  
Ok, it took a couple of months to edit and get it done. I am calling this finished and done just to get it posted so that I can find out where the burn torches are coming from when many people read this .  
But thanks again for reading and if you find anything wrong please let me know so that I can fix it. And please let me know over all how crack I might be doing to have thought of this .  
Jason Walters 


End file.
